Rhamnolipids for use in cosmetics or as cleaners have been known for a long time.
Thus, for example, EP2786742 describes cosmetic formulations comprising at least one rhamnolipid.
EP2786743 discloses mixture compositions comprising rhamnolipids and their use for producing cosmetic formulations or cleaning formulations.
EP2787065 discloses detergent formulations for textiles comprising rhamnolipids with a majority content of di-rhamnolipids.